Bowser Jr's Big Free Throw
by breath20k
Summary: Bowser Jr. is one amazing athlete and one of his amazing talents is basketball. Can he make a free throw? Read on and find out!


**Bowser Jr.'s Big Free Throw**

It's a fantastic day at Mario Stadium where a basketball game is being held. It is halftime as both teams left the court to prepare for the second half when suddenly, Lakitu came in and said, "Ladies and gentlemen! It is now time for the Mario Stadium Free Throw Contest!"

The stadium roared with approval as Lakitu heard the announcement. Then he said, "That's right, folks! This is your chance to shoot a free throw for 100,000 coins and it could be you! Now, each seat has a number on it and our scoreboard will determine today's contestant by pushing this button on my remote. So, let's find out right now who is our lucky shooter! Start the randomizer!"

The scoreboard agreed as the numbers are mixed up on the screen. Lakitu looked at the board and pushed the button. Everyone watched the scoreboard very closely and then...

 _DING!_

A number has been selected on the screen. Lakitu saw it and said, "Number 50! Who is sitting in seat #50?"

"I am!" A voice replied.

Lakitu heard that voice and said, "OK! That means today's contestant who is going to shoot for 100,000 coins is... _**BOWSER JR.!**_ "

Bowser Jr. jumped for joy as Lakitu announced his name. Then he spun in his shell and sped his way down to the court, ready for his free throw.

Lakitu saw Bowser Jr.'s shell and said, "And here he comes, folks! Our shooter for today's contest is now entering the court!"

Bowser Jr. came out of his shell, jumped in the air and then, he made a perfect landing at center court. The crowd saw it all and cheered for the Koopa Prince. Lakitu saw it all and said, "Nice landing, Bowser Jr.! So, how does it feel to be shooting for that amazing jackpot?"

"It feels great!" Bowser Jr. replied with a smile, "I'm so happy to be here for this shot because I'm a professional athlete in various sports and basketball is one of my favorites so, this is going to be a great contest."

Lakitu agreed and said, "Well, I hope that you'll do great when you step up to the line! So, are you ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be!" Bowser Jr. replied with a big smile.

Lakitu smiled and said, "Then let's do it! To the free throw line!"

So Lakitu and Bowser Jr. walked together to the free throw line for his big shot with the crowd cheering. When they got there, Lakitu said, "Well, here we are at the free throw line and here's how it works. You'll have one shot from behind this line and all you have to do in order to win the coins is make it in. If you can do that, then the 100,000 coins will be yours!"

"Wow!" Bowser Jr. said with a smile, "That is a lot of money!"

"It sure is, Junior. Now, the Toad referee has the basketball and the moment he gives you the ball, the contest will begin. So, it all comes down to this! You are just one basket away from the money and before we do that, is there anyone in the audience here to wish you luck?" Lakitu asked him.

Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "Yes! I have my dad who is watching me right now!"

"I see! So you're doing this for Bowser and everyone here in the stadium! Well Junior, this is it! The moment has arrived. You are looking at 100,000 coins and it all rides on one single free throw. We are all rooting for you! So, are you ready for your attempt?" Lakitu asked him.

Bowser Jr. smiled and said, " _ **YES!**_ "

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "Alright then, let's get to it! For 100,000 coins, Bowser Jr... _**MAKE YOUR FREE THROW!**_ "

Bowser Jr. smiled as he steps up to the free throw line with the crowd cheering, ready to make his shot. The Toad referee came in with the basketball and said, "Ready?"

The Koopa Prince smiled and said, "You bet, ref!"

The referee agreed with him and said, "All right! You have only one shot. Good luck!"

And with that, the referee passed the ball to Bowser Jr. and he caught it with his hands. The lights dimmed all across the stadium and the crowd grew very silent as Bowser Jr. prepares to shoot the free throw. He bounced the ball five times, aimed very carefully at the basket and said, "Well, here goes. One, two, three..."

Bowser Jr. took one final deep breath and then...

It's time...

" _ **SHOOT!**_ "

With the word shouted, Bowser Jr. jumped up and released the ball from his hands. The fate of the game now rides on this free throw.

As the ball continues its flight towards the basket, everything goes in slow motion. The stadium is quiet as the ball kept on going.

And then, the ball reached the rim of the basket and it spun around like a whirlpool. Everyone turned their attention at the spinning ball as it kept on going. The process takes a few seconds.

After a few seconds of spinning, the ball begins to slow down. The entire stadium held their breath in anticipation as the ball stops near the edge of the rim. It all comes down to this huge moment. Bowser Jr. looked at the ball for the last time, waited for a few seconds and then...

And then...

The moment finally came...

 _SWISH!_

The basketball made it through the basket with a nice swish. The Toad referee saw it all and then, he made his announcement...

" _ **SCORE!**_ "

With the word shouted, the stadium roared very loudly as Bowser Jr. jumped for joy! He has made a successful free throw with confetti flying all across the stadium.

Lakitu came to him and said with a hug, "You did it, Bowser Jr.! You've just won 100,000 coins! Congratulations on your amazing performance! Now tell me, how do you feel right now?"

Bowser Jr. smiled and said, "It feels good! I am so very happy with this successful shot and like I said, I'm a professional athlete in sports. This is the best day of my life and now, I'm going home as a champion!"

"Of course you are!" Lakitu replied, "Your amazing basketball skills has brought you here to this stage and now, you've done it! So, shall we give you the check right now?"

"You bet!" Bowser Jr. said with a thumbs up.

"OK! Let's bring in the check for 100,000 coins!" Lakitu announced as a Toad referee came in with a check.

Bowser Jr. saw it all as the Toad referee gave him the check. Then he hugged him and said, "You are one amazing athlete! Congratulations on your successful free throw!"

"Thanks, ref!" Bowser Jr. replied as he accepted the check.

The stadium cheered very loudly as Bowser Jr. held up his check with a huge smile. What a great day for the Koopa Prince.


End file.
